The secret that changed their lives
by rockosslover
Summary: R5 start a tour when two members find out a secret. What will happen when secrets grow and then a certain person has to run away because of it. Will everybody ever know the secret ? Will this person be strong enough to admit ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited :P**

**This is a bit OOC and there is a new character so :P**

**Rated M **

**Here we go chapter 1 :D**

* * *

Ross was waiting for his sister Rosie to finish up shooting so the both of them could leave the Austin and Ally set. His sister had just been here a week and all ready everyone liked her. she was singing her new song.

When you're ready come and get it

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're re-e-e-dy When you're re-e-e-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin right here real patient_

_All day all night I'll be waitin stand by_

_Can't stop because I love it,_

_hate the way I love you_

_All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet_

_So baby whenever you're ready.._

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're re-e-e-dy When you're re-e-e-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._

_And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs._

_I'm gonna love you for life_

_I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine baby_

_I'm addicted no lie (no lie)_

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready.._

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're re-e-e-dy When you're re-e-e-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_This love will be the death of me,_

_but I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know I'll know I'll know Because you love me so.. yeah!_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_When you're re-e-e-dy When you're re-e-e-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

"Cut that was perfect ok now all the scenes are done so everyone may go home" the director said. Rosie walked over to Ross "Ready to go to the concert" she said " #LOUD" she said making a # sign with her fingers "Ye #LOUD" Ross said also making a # sign with his fingers.

**(In this story Ross has a sister who is the same age as Ryland she goes on concert with them because she is a solo singer who they wanted to perform some songs because they thought their sister was good just so you know)**

They made there way to Rosie's dressing room and she got changed in the bathroom into just leggings, a t shirt, an jumper and her lucky blue converse. She just got changed into that because her clothes for the show where at the club down the road.

Ross' clothes were the to so he just had jeans and a top on with a pair of black convers. When she came out she just scraped her blonde hair into a low pony tail. the bought of them then headed for the door. The club was only a few blocks down the road so they decided to walk.

As they walked down the road they saw a lady approach them. She had chocolate brown hair and she had a big coat on . Two guys were behind her. They looked really strong. One of them grabbed Rosie while the other pinned Ross to the wall. Rosie tried to scream but the guy but his hand on her mouth. "what do you want" Ross asked . The lady smirked and looked at Rosie.

IN THE CLUB

"Where are they" Riker said pacing up and down. "There fine they said that they would be running late" Rydel reassured him. "Ye like an hour ago" he replied "do you want me to ring them" she asked Riker nodded. Rydel dialed Ross' number no answer then Rosie's no answer either "huh their phones are off" she said "what" Riker said "Riker don't worry they probably had to turn them off on set" Ratliff said "your probably right" Riker said.

BACK ON THE ROAD

The lady smirked and looked at Rosie. She then looked back at Ross "You don't remember me. although you were very young you might remember my sister" the lady said "what ... I don't know you or your sister" Ross said." Well here's how you should remember her" the lady said with a smirk

"when you where one my sister decided to kidnap you . You were found 3 weeks later. then after about nine months your mother got a she was told that a lady had a baby and died and when they done the DNA test its read you as the father. Your mother and father came down to the hospital and took the baby and named her Rosie"

Ross and Rosie's eyes widened. Before she could say anything else Rosie bit the guys hand that was covering her mouth and it distracted the other guy and ross got out of his grip before punching him in the face. The other guy pushed Rosie to the ground before punching ross in the face . Ross the kicked him in the balls and he punched ross in the face before falling to the ground. Ross helped Rosie up before both of them ran off.

When they turned the corner they stopped as they watched the lady and the two guys get in a van and drive off. "Ross" Rosie said "was that true ?" "I don't know lets get to the club" Ross answered. Rosie looked at Ross and saw that his eye was starting to bruise. Then she realized her nose was bleeding. "Your nose is bleeding and starting to swell up" he said looking at her nose "your eye is turning black" She replied "come on lets just go" The both of them walked down the road to the club.

IN THE CLUB

"ROSS ROSIE" Riker said hugging both of them as they walked in. "were where you ?" he asked "we..." ross was cut off by Rydel gasping "What happened to you two" "what ?" Rosie asked acting confused " you have swollen nose and Ross you have a black eye" Rydel answered "oh never noticed Ross said "where's mom and dad " "They're in the green room" Riker answered looking a bit confused.

Ross and Rosie ran to the green room and shut the door and turned to their mom and dad watching t.v . "Hey guys come on hurry up and get changed" Stormie said " Yeah the show starts in 30 minutes" Mark said agreeing with his wife. "mom dad we need to ask you something" Rosie said " sure honey what is it" Stormie answered.

"Mom what happened to me when I was one" Ross asked. Stormie and Marks eyes went wide when he said that and that made Rosie and Ross think that what the lady had told them was more true. " Emm ... Ryland and Rosie were born" Stormie said " If me and Ryland where twins how come I look more like Ross than him ?" Rosie asked " Emm ..." Mark said "Mom Dad be carful about what you say" Ross said starting to sound angry.

Meanwhile Riker Ratliff Rocky Rydel and Ryland where all on the other end of the door listening.

"Ok it seems as if you might of wacked your head or something Ross" Stormie said getting up and feeling his forehead. "NO I'M FINE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM ALL OF US" Ross snapped jumping from his mothers grip. Mark then stood up and tried to grab Ross.

Soon Stormie and Mark were chasing after Ross while Rosie was trying to stop them. Then everyone else came in . Rydel grabbed Rosie who was now crying and hugged her while everyone else tried to grab Ross. After 5 minute Riker and Rocky got each of Ross' arms and tried to hold down . It was hard because of Ross kicking and screaming but he eventually calmed down and just cried into Riker's chest.

"What's wrong" Rocky asked. Rosie had stopped crying and said "Mom and Dad have been lying to us" Rosie said looking down. "Mom Dad ?" Riker asked "Is this true ?" "No" both of them said in unison. When both of them said no Ross just stormed out of the room. He couldn't take the lies. Riker and Rosie ran after him.

Ross ran to the back of the stage and hid behind the curtain but Rosie saw him go in there. When Riker and Rosie opened the curtains they found Ross head in hands crying. Rosie hugged him and sat beside him and Riker sat on his other side. "can one of you tell me what they're lying about" Riker asked "No" Ross said "They have to be the ones to admit their not lying lets just do the show"

They all got up and went to the green room. Ross and Rosie wouldn't look or talk to anyone they just got changed quickly and sat down staring into space. Ryland came in and told everyone time for the show everybody got up and went onstage. They sang their first song.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_  
_ I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_  
_And where we're going girl,_  
_ Won't be needing roads 'cause,_  
_ Oo oo oo oo_  
_ This ain't no 50 first dates._

_ I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_ I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_ I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_ You and I can even write the end_  
_ Yeaaaaah_

_ Here comes that movie scene_  
_ One you hate so cliché_  
_ That moment when we kissed_  
_ By the lake, pouring rain_  
_ I ain't no superman_  
_ But I can change your world_  
_ Ooooooo_  
_ Here comes forever, girl_  
_ Ooooooo_  
_ Here comes forever_  
_ Ooooooo_  
_ Here comes forever, girl_

_ This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_  
_ Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_  
_ I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_  
_ Oo oo oo oo_  
_ Me and you outta space_

_ I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_ I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_ I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_ You and I can even write the end_  
_ Yeaaaaah_

_ Here comes that movie scene_  
_ One you hate so cliché_  
_ That moment when we kissed_  
_ By the lake, pouring rain_  
_ I ain't no superman_  
_ But I can change your world_  
_ Ooooooo_  
_ Here comes forever, girl_

_ Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]_

_ Let's go home together_  
_ Play our roles forever_  
_ Let's grow old together_  
_ Here comes_  
_ Here comes_  
_ Here comes forever, baby..._

_ Here comes forever, girl_

_ Here comes that movie scene_  
_ One you hate so cliché_  
_ That moment when we kissed_  
_ By the lake, pouring rain_  
_ I ain't no superman_  
_ But I can change your world_  
_ Oo oo oo oo_  
_ Here comes forever, girl_  
_ Oo oo oo oo_  
_ Here comes forever_  
_ Oo oo oo oo_  
_ Here comes forever, girl_  
_ (Forever and ever and ever and ever)_  
_ Here comes forever, girl _

After the song everybody went into the bus and where talking about how great this summer would be. Ross went to bed and Rosie just stayed quite sitting next to Riker.

* * *

**Yay :) I just finished my first chapter on my first fanfiction #feeling****emotions **

**I'll try and update every 2-3 days :P But when I start back school in a week it might be every week :P**

**please review and favorite thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys sorry this is late I've been shopping for school stuff I'm back in 2 days :O Anyway I'll stay up all night if I have to I need to finish this :P The things I do for you people haha :D I'm serious :P anyway here's chapter 2 :)**

* * *

It was the next day. It was 6 am and Ross and Rosie were up. Rosie was usually up at this time but Ross was always the one who had to be dragged out of bed. But here he was at 6 am wide awake. Rosie had just stopped crying into Ross' chest.

She was worried what would happen next. She was almost positive that last night wouldn't be last time she or Ross would see that lady. There was just a gut feeling she had that she was after them. Also she was worried for Ross. What if it was true ? What if Ross was her dad ? A 16 year old.

**(Ye ross is 16 in this :P Rocky's 17 Rydel's 18 Ratliff's 19 Riker's 20 and Ryland's 15 so is Rosie)**

A 16 year old Father of a 15 year old. Only a year apart. She couldn't help but think how bad this all really is and it worried her. Ross was just scared. He couldn't sleep last night thinking about everything. If this was true that meant that him and Rosie were endanger.

That lady knew about them. She knew there names. If she looked up either of them she could find out were they leave. That would be to dangerous. And what did this mean for him and Rosie. He was a dad.

Then a thought came to him. In order to have a baby a boy and a girl had to have sex. That meant ... He couldn't think anymore and he started to puke. Rosie shot up and started to rub his back and tell him its okay.

Riker then walked out and saw Rosie trying to calm Ross down he was shaking violently and there was puke everywhere. He went over and told Rosie to move Ross over to the other sofa. She did as she was told and gently wrapped Ross' arms around her before walking over to the other sofa.

Riker the cleaned up all the puke. Ross was still shaking and he couldn't speak. Riker finished off the cleaning and walked over to his little brother and sister. Ross was still shaking and was very pale. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He was crying into Rosie's chest. He didn't have any control.

Riker sat beside Ross and Rosie and sat Ross up. He felt limp when Riker sat him up like he had no energy. He looked truly scared. Riker hugged him and Ross started crying into his chest. After 5 minutes his cries turned into soft sobs.

Riker then again tried to sit him up. This time he sat up and wiped his tears. He had gained some control. "S..s..sorr..y..y" he managed to say. "No Ross don't be sorry it's okay to cry you're ok" Riker said trying to make him feel better. "What's wrong do you not feel well? have you got the bug? a fever ?" Ross just shook his head no.

"OMG I just realized something" Rosie said with a horrified look on her face. "What ?" Riker said Rosie whispered to Ross saying _Ross did you realize about that lady's sister had to of ... you know ... em... to have me and for you to be the father that means she ... um ..._ he shook his head yes knowing what she meant at Rosie and started to cry again.

"oh Ross I didn't realize until now I'm so sorry" Rosie said hugging him and starting to cry also. "Can somebody tell me what's..." Riker was interrupted by Rydel and Ryland walking and gasping. "Ross, Rosie what's wrong" Rydel said going over to both of them followed by Ryland who looked confused and worried at the same time.

"noothinggg" Ross said starting to shake. Rydel then grabbed Riker and said "what did you do" "He did nothing" Rosie said stopping her crying and trying to comfort a very now scared Ross. "THEN WHAT HAPPENED" Rydel said screaming in Ryland's ears "Owww" Ryland said holding his ears. "Rydel we don't want to pressure him" Riker said calmly.

Rosie then thought of something. "He's not feeling very..." Ross then pukes on the floor "...Well" She started to rub his back. Then Riker cleaned up the puke again. Rydel then helped Rosie put Ross lying on the sofa. Riker was lost in his thoughts.

He knew that Ross wasn't just feeling sick something bad happened he found out something I don't think him or Rosie were very happy about it. They all tried to get Ross asleep but he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't believe what he had found out what happened to him.

He wasn't mad at his parents anymore. All Ross felt was scared. He felt like he couldn't talk to anyone. He then felt darkness take over him and he finally fell asleep.

Ratliff and Rocky walk into the room. It was now 7:30am. Stormie and Mark followed behind. When they saw Ross on the sofa asleep they looked confused. "Why is Ross asleep on the sofa and not in his bed" Stormie asked "he woke up early and felt sick he then puked and he fell asleep on the sofa so we left him there" Riker said

"Well were going to have to wake him up for the photo shoot its in a hour" Rocky said getting a banana. "I'll wake him up the rest of you go get ready" Riker said "Ok" everyone said except Rosie. Rosie just nodded. They all went to the back except Stormie and Mark they went out for a walk.

Riker started to tap Ross trying to wake him up. "Ross come on wake up" he said. Ross opened his eyes and sat up. "Come on we need to get ready for the photo shoot" Riker said. Ross just nodded his head and followed Riker to the back of the bus. After everyone was ready they left for the photo shoot.

At 9:00pm Right before the show

R5 were in their next club for their show about to go on. Everybody was worried about Ross and Rosie. They haven't talked since this morning. They only sang at sound check and that was it. Then Ryland came over. "Okay guys time to go on Rosie you know your cue ?" he asked Rosie nodded her head.

They go on stage.

**Riker** hey everybody are you ready to rock !

**The crowd goes wild **

**Rocky **Here's our new song pass me by

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico, yeah  
Hangin' with the boys and all your senoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah I never said hello  
But I keep on tryin' to find a way to meet ya, yeah_

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like "So long"  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now I got my chance

Like damn, You can be the one that could mess me up  
You can be the one that'll break me  
Damn, all them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, livin' YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn, you can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was tryin' to play too cool to get caught up  
Like, too fun too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girls like you can never get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', tryin' to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I see through  
Dancin' out my pants  
Got you shooking, got you lookin'  
Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

Like damn, you can be the one that could mess me up  
You can be the one that'll break me  
Damn, all them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, livin' YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn, you can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Everywhere I'm lookin', everywhere I go  
A million other guys keep starin' and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by by by  
Everywhere I'm lookin', everywhere I go  
A million other guys keep starin' and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by by by

Like damn, you can be the one that could mess me up  
You can be the one that'll break me  
Damn, all them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, livin' YOLO  
Till you blew my mind (Till you blew my mind)  
Like damn, you can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

**Ross** hey Riker

**Riker **Yeah Ross

**Ross **Do you mind if I bring a little friend on stage with me

**Riker **okay sure who

**Ross **okay give it up for my friend Rosie

**Rosie **Hey guys

**Ratliff **Hey you were the girl singing in the hallway your really good

**Rydel **Why don't you sing for us

**Rosie **Are you guys sure

**Everyone Else **Ye !

**Rosie **Okay !

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else,_

_ hey You made me insecure,_

_ told me I wasn't good enough_

_ But who are you to judge _

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_ You'd like to change about yourself_

_ But when it comes to me_

_ I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na _

_I'm no beauty queen,_

_ I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_ You got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_ Who says you're not worth it_

_ Who says you're the only one that's hurting _

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_ Who says you're not pretty_

_ Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_It's such a funny thing_

_ How nothing's funny when it's you_

_ You tell 'em what you mean_

_ But they keep whitin' out the truth_

_It's like the work of art _

_That never get to see the light _

_Keep you beneath the stars _

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na na na na _

_I'm no beauty queen,_

_ I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na na na na _

_You got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_ Who says you're not worth it_

_ Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_ Trust me that's the price of beauty _

_Who says you're not pretty_

_ Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential_

_ Who says you're not presidential _

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_ Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test _

_Who says you can't be the best _

_Who said, who said? _

_Would you tell me who said that, yeah Who said_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect _

_Who says you're not worth it_

_ Who says you're the only one that's hurting _

_Trust me that's the price of beauty _

_Who says you're not pretty _

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_ Who says you're not worth it_

_ Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_ Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_ Who says you're not pretty_

_ Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

After the show

"Ready to go to the backstage party" Ratliff said. Rosie and Ross looked at each other "Were tired were just going to go to bed" Rosie said "Okay night" Riker said and Rosie and Ross walked out the door. Ross was a little ahead of Rosie when he heard a scream.

He turned around to see the lady from the other night smirking at him and his sister on the ground with blood on her head. Then felt a pain in his head and then darkness over came him.

* * *

**Okay there's chapter two please review and tell me if I'm making any mistakes XD also I'm thinking of making a couple in this story either Rocky and Ross or Riker and Ross :P I know I'm a creep :P anyway thanks to the people who read this if anyone does read this :P Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here with a third chapter. I'm trying to get them out quick because I know how frustrating it is waiting on a chapter. I know I get frustrated when I'm waiting on a chapter :P Anyway if anybody is reading this thank you so much :D  
Okay chapter 3 XD  
Oh P.S this chapter most definitely is rated M just warning you :) **

* * *

At the back stage party

Everyone was having fun drinking just having a good time. Rocky and Ryland couldn't drink because they were to young but they were still having a good time. Also it was really funny seeing Riker, Rydel and Ratliff drunk.

**( Btw I don't know how old you have to be in America to drink but in Ireland its 18 so I'm just going to go with that :L)**

Ratliff was lying on the floor balancing a bottle of alcohol on his head. He did really weird stuff when he was drunk. Rydel was standing on the coach screaming "I AM THE KING OF ... em THINGS" and Riker was staring at a toothpick as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Ryland then said "Should we bring them back to the bus" Rocky nodded "okay ill get Riker and Ratliff you get Rydel" Ryland said Rocky nodded again and went over to Rydel. "Come on Rydel were all going into the bus" He said to Rydel. "NOOOOOO" she said jumping up and down.

_Wow what did they give her _Rocky thought. He then grabbed his hyper sister and brought her out to the hall waiting for the others.

Ryland walked over to Ratliff and said "Hey Ratliff Rocky said he wants you he's in the hall" He said and Ratliff got up and left. When he got out to the hall Rocky said it was in the bus but they had to wait for Ryland and Riker.

Ryland went over to Riker and said "We have to go to the bus" Riker was reasonable and waddled out to the hall. Followed by Ryland laughing his head off at his brother who was walking like a penguin that bumped his head.

In a white van

**Ross' POV:**

I opened my eyes. I was in a van that had curtain going down half of the back of the van. I can't remember how I got in the van. Then I noticed a man kneeling beside me. It was one of the guys from the other night. I tried to jump up when I realized him press me back down.

Then I felt my head sting. I then remembered everything, walking out from the concert, hearing a scream, turning around to see my sister ... ROSIE WHERES ROSIE. "What do you want ? where's my sister ? He laughed and then started stripping me till I was naked and started boxing me and kicking me.

I tried to fight him, kicking and screaming, Trying to get out of his grip so I could find Rosie. But it wouldn't work. I was getting weaker and weaker and my whole body ached. I then just stopped just lying there not able to move. Crying. I could barely breathe.

He then turned me around so that I was lying on my belly. I then felt a burning pain on my leg only to see he had lit a cigarette and burned me with it. I screamed out in pain. He than grabbed my hips and lined him self up. I stiffened at the thought of what he was going to do next.

He then started exactly what I thought he was going to do. He raped me. I felt like I was going to die. He came in me. After awhile it finally stopped. I sighed in relief. He just laughed at me. And got dressed . He then dressed me. He then said " If you tell anyone what happened here you and you family will be killed no matter what" He then smirked at me.

He then opened the curtain were I saw Rosie tied up in a chair. He was about to close the curtain when I jumped up and tried to get him away from her. "LEAVE HER ALONE" he started hitting me again and I fell to the floor . Everything started to fade away when I heard "ROSS". Then darkness took over.

**Rosie's POV:**

I opened my eyes to see the guy from last night. He was hitting Ross "ROSS" I said before he went unconscious. The guy then looked at me. I realized I was tied up . But the guy stood up and kicked me and punched me till I fell to the floor.

He starts stripping me quickly and strips himself I then blacked out.

**Nobody's POV:**

The man was running out of time and he had to rape this girl quickly. He didn't realize how much time he spent on Ross. He just done it quickly. He had no pleasure when doing it with Rosie but Ross was the complete opposite. He then quickly dressed Rosie and kicked the bought of them out of the van. Their family would find them soon.

Everybody walked out the door when they saw a van zoom by. They looked the way the van came from and saw two people unconscious on the ground. Then Ratliff gasped. It was Ross and Rosie. They all ran over to them two. Riker picked up Rosie and Rocky and Ratliff picked up Ross.

They brought them bought into the bus where their mother and father where. "Oh my god what happened ?" Stormie asked "We don't know" Rydel said " we just found them bought lying on the ground outside" Riker felt Rosie stir and she woke up. "What happened ?" Rosie asked looking around.

"well what's the last thing you remember ?" Mark asked "Walking outside to the bus with Ross and I felt a pain in my head and screamed and the I blacked out" Rosie said trying to remember every detail.

It was a half an hour later Rosie was watching t.v with everyone but Riker and Stormie. Riker and Stormie were trying treat Ross' wounds. Rosie's injuries were not that bad she had a few bruises on her arm and her head was cut but it wasn't deep.

Ross was different. He had bruises scratches and cuts all over his body. His leg was burned . His head was bleeding. His wrist looked broken and so did his ankle. They had bandaged up his head and washed all the blood of him. They put his wrist and ankle in a support bandage. Then they put ice on his burn to cool it down.

They then put him lying down on the coach wand they decided to just stay there with him incase he woke up and was scared. After awhile Ross started to shake and sweat the his eyes opened and he jumped when Riker put his hand on his shoulder. "Ross its okay " Riker said rubbing his back.

Ross tried too stop himself from shaking. "what happened ?" Ross said "we don't know honey" Stormie said. _I know what happened but I'm not going to risk everybody suffering I'll just keep it to my self _Ross thought. His eyes then widened "Where Rosie? Is she okay ? Is she here ?" he said panicking.

"Yes she's fine you should be more worried about yourself" Stormie said "you need to take it easy" "No I'm fine" Ross said trying to stand up. He couldn't feel his body he couldn't control it. He fell but Riker caught him before he hit the floor.

"Ross you can't feel anything yet but it will wear of soon so tell us if you feel pain" Riker said picking him up and lying him on the sofa. Ross just nodded. He just lay there staring at the wall . He couldn't rest. After about five minutes he felt a pain.

By now everybody was busy and he didn't want to bother them so he didn't say anything. But the pain kept getting worse and he couldn't help screaming out in pain. Rocky ran in and said "Ross where does it hurt" I replied saying "Everywhere" he called his mother because he wasn't sure what to do.

When Stormie came in she grabbed a bottle of medication and a new bandage. She got Ross to take the medication while she took off his old bandage off his head cleaned up some blood in his hair and put a new bandage on. She kissed his forehead before Her and Rocky go back to what they were doing.

Rosie came over to we a whispered saying _I didn't tell them about what happened but I want to talk to you about something when your feeling better _He nodded his head and she went off the Ross drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

**Okay there's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it :) please could people review thanks very much XD**


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to explain why I hadn't updated in awhile. I've stared a new school and I've had loads of homework so I haven't had time to upload but I'm working on the next chapter and I promise ill put it up tomorrow.**

**Okay also I got a review I want to answer quickly. So I got a review asking about isn't it impossible to have a child at 1**

**_( P.s thanks for reviewing :P) _**

**so I think it is impossible but it was just something that came into my mind so I wrote it so this story really isn't that realistic if you just base it on that. I just thought it would be better if they were only 1 year apart but thanks for the tip ill use it :) **

**okay so bye xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here's chapter 4 **

**please favorite follow and review thanks :D**

* * *

It had been a hour since ross had fallen asleep. Rosie was in the bathroom. She didn't feel so good. She kept getting sick into the toilet. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe she was just in shock or something from the events of the night. I mean who wouldn't be. Or maybe she was just really worried. Because she was really worried for Ross.

He was so weak right know. He was in pain,he couldn't move and he looked scared to death. He was broken bruised and who wouldn't be worried for their brother if they were like that. She was bored so decided to listen to music. She turned on r5's new song.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind_

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So here's one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

She liked that song it was her favorite. She then went to bed.

Ross was awake now and he couldn't get back to sleep. The pills weren't working anymore and he was in so much pain. But he tried not to show it. He kept trying to stand up even sit up to show he was alright but his mother just pushed him back so he was lying down and said "you need to rest".

Everyone was in bed asleep apart from ross and Stormie by 12am. Ross couldn't get to sleep because of the pain in his body and that worried Stormie. She couldn't sleep until he felt better. Ross knew this and tried so bad to fall asleep but It didn't work.

At 1 point he even pretended to be asleep but failed as he felt a sharp pain go through his head making him groan and reach for his head. By 3am Ross gave up trying to go asleep and he snuggled in with his mom. It made him feel a little better but not very much.

Every 5 minutes he would groan and grab his stomach or head in pain. Stormie eventually fell asleep at 4am snuggled in with a wide awake Ross. He smiled at the fact that at least she would get some sleep. He just sat there staring at the wall. He felt so tired yet he just couldn't fall asleep.

Ross was about to dose off when he heard a knock on the door. He gently got out of his mothers grip and tried to stand up. After 2 steps he fell to the ground. He would of wacked his head only to feel someone grab him and pull him up gently. He turned around to see his mother and father.

His mom brought him to the sofa while his dad answered the door. He opened the door and found a letter with Ross' name on it. He grabbed the letter and closed the door. He walked up to where Ross was curled up in a ball crying. He put the letter down and went over to Ross and Stormie.

Stormie was trying to comfort him. "Ross what happened yesterday ?" Stormie said worriedly "you need to tell us then we'll be able to help" "NNN...NN.N...O...O" Ross said shakily " I I I ddd...o...o..nn..ttt. kk...no..w" "Stormie were going to have to bring him the hospital" Mark said "NOOOO" Ross cried .

He tried to stand up but fell back on the sofa. Mark said "I'll bring him you stay here with everyone else" Stormie nodded. Mark went to the back of the bus and got his shoes and jacket on. He then grabbed Ross' hoodie and shoes and went back to the front of the bus.

Ross was balling his eyes out over the pain but also because he was scared. If his dad brought him to the hospital then he would have to say what happened and the man said if he told anyone what happened he would kill all his family. Ross had curled up into a ball again when his dad came out.

Mark slowly walked up to Ross and made him sit up. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were rolling out of them. Mark wiped his tears away and said "come on if we get you to the hospital you wont be in anymore pain" "no please don't make me I cant please ill be fine please" Ross said tears pouring out of his eyes.

Mark looked at his son with sympathy and said "ok you don't have to go now but if your still sick by tonight then your going" Ross hugged his dad and just simply said "thanks". He was starting to dose of so Mark lifted his weak body into his bunk and put him in bed.

* * *

It was 12am now everyone was awake and Ross was starting to feel better but his arm and leg still hurt. He was sitting at the sofa when he saw a letter on the counter with his name on it. "dad?" he said "ye?" Mark asked "What's the letter?" ross asked "oh I don't know its was outside this morning when someone nocked at the door" mark answered.

Ross grabbed the letter. The writing didn't look familiar. He opened the envelope and there was a note from some one. Ross read it. It said:

_Hey Ross.  
__Its the guy who was in the van.  
__Don't think yesterday was the last time I'll be seeing you.  
__You or Rosie will meet me at the club you performed in yesterday_ _at 7pm tonight.  
__Don't tell anyone else and don't let anyone follow you or there will be consequences.  
From ..._

He put the letter down. He was just in shock. He had to talk to Rosie. Or did he. If he told her she would insist on going and then she could get hurt. No. He wasn't going to tell anyone he would just leave saying he wanted to go on a walk and then go to the club by his self.

* * *

Ross was dressed and was feeling a lot better. He had gotten a pair of crutches and everything except for his leg was better. It was 6:30pm. He went up to his dad.

He said "can I go on a walk by myself I want to get some fresh air" "sure since your feeling better okay just be back before it gets dark and don't make me have to come out and get you" Mark said. "okay" Ross said laughing.

Ross walked out of the bus and headed to the club. It usually took 10 minutes to get to the club but he was on crutches and by himself it took a half a hour. He kept on checking incase there was someone watching or following him but nobody was.

When he got to the club he looked around outside first. He couldn't find anyone so he walked to the door. When he got inside he checked everywhere but there was no sign of the guy who was in the van.

As he walked out he got this gut feeling someone was there. He was filled with fear. He walked out side. He still could see no sign of the man being there. As he walked away from the club he felt someone pull him back and press him down on the wall. He then felt handcuffs go on his hands.

He was turned around and there was the guy standing right in front of him. He grabbed his crutches and flung them on the ground. He then took out a glass bottle and wacked him in the head with it . _not again ... _he thought as he blacked out.

* * *

**Okay guys there's chapter 4 :P Sorry again for not uploading often but I promised I'd update today so here you go :) Please favorite follow and review thank you :P**


End file.
